


Unfinished Business

by lilolilyrae



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: What it says on the tin.Full versionhere





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> I only just saw this and was like ??? why did it post this twice??? But then I remembered: when I was still painstakingly copying the parts of the fic I had written on tumblr paragraph by paragraph, I had once accidentally clicked post instead of safe without posting, but then clicked preview before it loaded, and that way stopped it from posting prematurely- or so I thought...  
Was gonna erase it now but I mean it already has kudos and I'm not erasing that. And also OMG the wordcount is 66 lol! Exactly 600 less than the full version xD

Aziraphale laughs, breathless, and drags Crowley closer, hands stroking over his back and over the newly exposed wings.

"Is this alright?" he asks when Crowley lets out a whimper, but upon looking at his face he thinks it must have been a sound of pleasure rather than pain.

Crowley can only nod.

Their lips meet again, and Crowley’s wings envelop them both on their own violation.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, full version here!


End file.
